A Bond Stronger Than Time
by Luna636
Summary: There's not much know about the Shadow Booster's past, like why did he switch sides? But one girl can unlock it all. Strange dreams are just the begining... So will she choose to find the anwsers or deny it all? Read to find out!


**I do not own Dragon Booster**

I own only the characters I added and the plot... That is all.

_A Bond Stronger than time_

"_I have to go back…" A shadow of a girl said looking out into the rumble of what was once a beautiful court yard in front of the temple. _

"_Princess, you mustn't! The journey here was incredibly dangerous, you can not go back! You won't make it!" An older and worried voice stated, as a shadowy figure of a older man appeared by the girl._

"_I have to find him! I need to be with him!" The faceless girl yelled as a light blue tear fell down her unseen cheek._

_The man seemed to sigh as he lowered his head, before raising it to embrace the upset girl._

"_I know Princess, your worried for his safety. You wish to be by his side, you will be an excellent wife for this. You will make an incredible queen for you wish this war to stop and peace for the people and dragons of this world. But right now you must have faith! You have to believe in him and believe in his promise to return to you." The man whispered as he rubbed the trembling girls back. _

"_But I need to be there… He needs my strength." The Princess whispered back._

"_Princess! If you wish, we will take you to him!" A young man's voice stated as two more shadowy figures appeared._

_They were down on one knee there heads bowed, before rising to stare into the eyes of the slightly younger girl._

"_We would happily give our lives to return you to his side, if it is what you wish." The other young male spoke, as if it were a promise, "Besides we are your personal body guards, it would be a disgrace if we let you go alone." _

_A ghost of a smile appeared on the Princess's dark face as she just nodded._

_The once magnificent cities were nothing but rumble as they journeyed farther on foot into the deadly war zone. Two more ghostly figures had joined the three, appearing to be female. They moved quickly using the rumble as cover, but even with there caution they had been noticed by blood red eyes. _

_The Young Princess was now alone sitting on her knees as tears ran down her cheeks, gripping the dark cloak closer to her as if it would protect her from the world. But she knew better… She could hear the hiss' as they got closer, even has her sobs grew louder. Covering her ears didn't block the horrible noise out. Through teary eyes she could see they had surrounded her. As a strange form appeared a few feet from her with what looked to be spiked armor. But that is not what she was looking at, it was the man's blood red eyes that made her shudder in terror._

"_Well, well Princess. Did they really think they could hide you from me? No matter I have you now and once a rid this world of humans I will rule with you by my side!" He spoke with such a confidence it made her sick._

"_You will never win, The Black and Gold Dragon and the Dragon Booster will stop you!" She yelled standing up, anger seeming to radiate from her._

"_I will crush the Dragon Booster and his little dragon. Then I'll kill him!" He stated, walking in circles around her, "Don't look so surprised, I've know of your love for him. But don't worry you'll soon get over him and learn to love your true king." _

"_I will never love you!" The Princess spoke with venom, " I would rather die then be touched by the likes of you!"_

"_What a waste…" He seem to sigh as he stopped walking in front of her, "But if that is what you wish."_

_He turned, walking away from her as the dragons moved in closer. But he stopped in his tracks as he heard her last words._

"_My body may die here but my soul will live on! Here and now I promise to return to his side, for all eternity! For my name is Princess Isis!" She yelled for the whole world to hear, just before her scream of pain followed._

I sat straight up as the last words of the faceless girl repeated in my head. Running a hand through my hair I pulled it away in disgust, taking notice of the warm sticky sweat covering my body. With a groan I looked at the clock to see it was past 2:30 pm.

"Aw man! Why didn't they wake me up! I can't believe I over slept!" I shouted rushing to get ready.

After a hot shower and fresh clothes I ran out on to the street heading for the race track. _I really need to get a dragon…_ I thought as I dodged people on the walkway.

I stopped in front of the guarded gate to catch my breath, smiling I flashed my crew card to the guard before walking into the crew area to find my friends. Didn't take long though, I could hear Anna Darkson and Shawn Knight arguing. I stood off and watched, wondering like everyone else why they didn't just tell each other there feelings and get it over with.

"Anna did you really have to demag the gear?" Shawn asked trying to keep his temper down.

"Well… Yeah, I didn't need it any more and it was weighing RapydRun down." Anna said shrugging innocently.

"At the time, did you not realize that I would need the white Aero gear for tomorrows race!" Shawn yelled, finally exploding as he glared at the purple and black haired girl standing in front of him.

Anna laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, backing up slowly. Shawn knew she was going to try and run as he took a step forward, just as he thought Anna took off with Shawn on her heels. Scott and Anne stepped out of the tent watching the two, he shook his head as she giggled. Anna ran in circles trying to avoid Shawn's reaching arms. But she stopped as Anna ran behind her using her as a shield.

"When I get my hands on you Anna!" Shawn growled walking over to them.

"Shawn, why are you angry? You knew it was going to happen, she's always breaking stuff. I know you can fix it." Anne said trying to stop Shawn from hurting her big sister.

"That's just it! She keeps breaking the gear and I have to keep fixing it! I can't even practice, without having to stop and fix something she broke!" Shawn yelled glaring, with his hands balled into fist.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked over my right shoulder to see non other than Moordryd Paynn with Cain standing behind me watching the pair just as I was.

"Nope, he needs to get it out of his system. I'm surprised he's waited this long…" I answered looking back to the group. "Shawn's like a volcano, his anger builds and builds until he finally explodes."

Moordryd just nodded as he leaned on a gear crate. Cain crossed his arms over his chest raising a dark bow as he thought about something.

"But usually when he waits this long doesn't he end up saying something hurtful to one of them?" Cain wondered as he leaned against the crate as well.

"Yeah… But its never anything big." I shrugged looking back at them, "Uh… Won't who ever owns that get mad that your leaning on there stuff?"

"No." Moordryd stated looking at his nails.

"Oh really? Because they are SO AFRIAD of you?" I asked sarcastic as I rolled my eyes, my back still to them.

"You mean you really didn't notice?" Cain asked shocked putting his hands on his hips.

"Notice what?" I asked raising a silver-ish white brow glancing over my shoulder.

"Oh I don't know… That you have been hiding behind OUR tent." Moordryd answered smirking at me, "You know, you should really be careful about whose tent you hide behind, cause there are some VERY bad people out there."

I looked to my left to see a big Dragon Eye symbol as well as Decepshun and Coershun peaking around the tent to watch us. Just as I was about to say something back, I was knocked to the ground.

I groaned, glaring down at the person on me. Until I noticed the light purple and black hair, it was Anne. But my look immediately soften when teary dark purple eyes meet mine. She forced a small smile as she mumbled an apology.

"Don't worry about." I told her helping her up, "You got the blow this time huh?"

My question was meet by more tears and small hiccups. Then I knew it was serious, Anne only got this upset when you talked about one thing. Looking back to the group I could see Phistus holding Anna back as Scott shook his head glaring at his brother.

"You might be older… But you are NOT smarter." He stated crossing his arms.

Shawn was looking down ashamed of himself as he just nodded, before walking inside the tent. _Probably trying to find a way to make it up to her. _I thought shaking my head. I waved an arm in the air to get there attention. Anna was the first to notice, I made an okay sign and she nodded before going to brush RapydRun. She was never good when it came to people being upset. Anna was just awkward, not really sure what to do to cheer them up. She knew how to keep a good time going, but this… She was no good. Something warm pushing on my arm brought me out of my thoughts as I looked to see PaleLyght. I smiled, patting her nose before turning to Anne.

"How about we bail and go get some ice cream?" I asked smiling at her.

"For Palelyght too?" She questioned smiling a little.

Palelyght at the mention of her possibly getting some of the frozen treat immediately nodded her head and wagged her tail. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she looked between us. I couldn't help but laugh before giving in and nodding. Anne seemed to lighten up a little and Palelyght was licking her lips at the thought. As we got ready to leave on Palelyght I glanced back to see Cain whining to Moordryd.

"Come on Moordryd, I want to go get ice cream too!" Cain whined looking at his best friend giving him his best version of the puppy eyes.

"No, we have to get ready for the race!" Moordryd snapped glaring at him.

"But Moordryd! We still have 2 hours!" Cain groaned slouching.

"I said, NO!" Moordryd stated crossing his arms and looking annoyed.

Cain kept whining but Moordryd still said no. I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping. _Best friends huh? More like a child and his mother. _Someone calling my name broke me from my thoughts. Turning I saw Parmon Sean and Lance Penn walking over to us.

"Hey Parm, Lance. What are you guys doing?" I asked ruffling Lances hair.

I noticed as they approached the two behind me had lowered their voices down to a whisper. By the looks of it they were still arguing but Cain had a sly look on his face.

"Hey Isis, Anne. Nothing much just walking around." Parm answered as he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Lance questioned looking between us.

"We're going for ice cream…" But I was cut off as Moordryd shouted.

"Fine! One hour and then we come back here and get ready, got it?" Moordryd growled glaring at Cain.

Cain nodded so fast I thought his head was going to fall off. Then he shot past us yelling for us to wait on them. Moordryd just mumbled to himself before heading to get Decepshun.

"Give us a minute." He mumbled when he walked by.

"Oookay." I said before turning back to the Penn Crew.

Parm was giving them a weird look, scratching his head. Lance was leaning over holding his stomach as he laughed.

"What was that all about?" Parmon questioned as he gave me a confused looked.

"Apparently they are going for ice cream with us." I answered shrugging.

"Oh, oh, oh, can we go? Can we? I want ice cream!" Lance shouted jumping up and down.

"Umm, I-I-I don't think we s-s-s-should." Parm stuttered looking nervous as Cain and Moordryd walked back around to us, "B-B-B-Besides you wanted Draconi-Yum bars."

"Aw!" Lanced whined pouting.

"Maybe some other time Lance." I said patting his back.

"Promise?" Lanced asked hopeful.

I nodded smiling as they waved and walked off. Climbing on behind Anne, we headed off for the local ice cream parlor.


End file.
